Bleeding Hearts
by Pink Princess7
Summary: The heart is a fragile thing that can be easily broken. Our friends, Ash and Misty, experience heartbreak. One more than the other. Embark on this journey of the trials and tribulations of love and how unfair life always is despite your love.


Bleeding Hearts  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting You, Falling in Love, and Complications  
  
Ash - 18 yr. old very mature guy who dates older women   
  
Misty - 15 yr. old shy and reserved girl who just wants someone to love and to love back  
  
Brock - 22 yr. old man who is a good friend of Ash and helps him when he needs it  
  
Tracy - 17 yr. old guy who is Ash's cousin and hangs out with him often  
  
May - 15 yr. old bitch who gets pleasure by hurting others  
  
Whitney - 15 yr. old girl who is Misty's best friend but doesn't go to school with her  
  
Kara - 15 yr. old girl who is one of Misty's friends and have fun joking on others  
  
Jessie - 16 yr. old girl who is another one of Misty's friends and loves attitude  
  
Casey - 14 yr. old girl who is very pretty and very nice so everyone loves her   
  
James - 16 yr. old who is extremely cute and likes Misty  
  
Duplica - 19 yr. old who is very smart, mature, and pretty  
  
Background Info: All the guys in this go to Pallet Town All Boys' High School and the girls go to Pallet Town All Girls' High School. Ash is also a very depressed guy because of his past, so he doesn't lie about serious things such as love, sex, and what he thinks. Sorry for making the chracters so out of chratrThis is a very sad story and doesn't have a good ending so I've warned.   
  
It was a rainy Friday night and there was a party going on at Pallet Town Boys' High School. Misty is patiently waiting outside the school for her friends, Kara and Jessie, to join her. After waiting for five minutes she goes inside and meets with mutual friends who she doesn't really hang out with. Misty is a very pretty girl who has a great shape but has low self-esteem. As she walks into the school she grabs her cell to call Jessie.   
  
{ring ring} {ring ring}  
  
"Hello," says a frustrated voice.  
  
"Jessie? Why aren't you at the party yet?"   
  
"Im so fucking mad my dad said he wont take me because he doesn't feel like it. So I can't come."  
  
"Damn that sucks. Do you know if Kara is coming?"  
  
"No you know she's not a party girl."  
  
"Shit, then I guess I'm here alone. Oh well, I guess I'll try to have fun with whoever I know here."  
  
"Ok, well ill see you on Monday. Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
{Sighs} I guess I have to try and have fun. Wait is that James that wanted to go out with Casey. Damn he's hot. I think I'll go try and dance with him since I never met him. She walked around the crowded dance floor as the Cha Cha Song came on. Misty did her little dance by herself and was really having fun. When the song ended she saw a guy staring at her. He looks kind of cute, but he couldn't be staring at me since there are other prettier girls than me. The dance was pretty fun. Misty danced with a few guys but none asked for her number. Just like always. She thought. I wonder if that cute was really staring at me though, oh well he's probably some stalker. As she was leaving she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was the guy that was looking at her.  
  
"Hey," said Misty is a nervous voice. He's cuter up close than far away.  
  
"Hey, I was checking you out during the dance and I thought you were cute so I was wondering if I could get your number."  
  
"Umm, sure." He gave her his cell and she put her number and name in.  
  
"Misty, that's a nice name." He said as he smiled.  
  
"Thanks, what's yours?"  
  
"Ash."  
  
"Aww, that's nice too."  
  
"So what grade are you in?"  
  
"Ninth."  
  
" Ooo you're a freshman. I thought you were older."  
  
"How much older?"  
  
"I thought you were a junior."  
  
"Yeah, I wish. So what grade are you in?"  
  
"Im a senior," he boasted as he smiled.  
  
"Ooo ok." Damn he looks good when he smiles.  
  
"So I guess I'll call you soon."  
  
"Yeah, ok," Misty grinned as he gave her a small a hug.   
  
"Bye."  
  
When Misty got home she was all giddy about Ash and couldn't sleep. I can't wait to tell Whitney tomorrow!   
  
Tomorrow  
  
{ring ring} {ring ring}  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Whitney it's Misty. You really should've came to the dance yesterday."  
  
"Really, did anything fun happen."  
  
"Nothing really except I gave a guy my number and he was soooo cute."  
  
"Are you serious?!? That's great so tell me everything."  
  
"Ok, well I saw him staring at me throughout the whole thing and I thought he was a stalker or something."  
  
"Well is he?"  
  
"No or else he'd be outside someone's window with a camera instead of at a school dance. Anyway, so he came up to me at the end and asked for my number and he said he'd call me."  
  
"Ooo, that's great I wonder when he's gonna call."  
  
"Yeah me too. It could be now so let me get off the phone."  
  
"Ok. So call me after he calls or whenever ok?"  
  
"You know I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The day was pretty basic for Misty. Watching TV, playing video games, playing sports, and sleeping.   
  
Misty was watching her favorite movie, The Mummy, for the 15th time when the phone rang. I know that's not him it's probably my stupid cousin.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, is Misty there?" Said a deep voice.  
  
"This is Misty." It's him. Ok, now I need to be interesting but a good listener and not say stupid things.  
  
"Ooo, hey its Ash."  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much just watching TV. You?"  
  
"Same. What are you watching?"  
  
"The Mummy."  
  
"Ooo me too. That's like my favorite movie ever."  
  
"It's not my favorite, but I love the whole Egyptian thing."  
  
"Same here. So, uh what kind of qualities do you find attractive in a girl?"  
  
"Well usually I like girls that are mature but they have to be fun. You know I was like staring at you throughout the whole dance."   
  
"Yeah I knew. Why didn't you dance with me?"  
  
"Uhhh, I dont really do the whole dance thing besides I'm too old for that."  
  
"Then why were you there?"  
  
"Senior chaperoning thing."  
  
"Ooo ok."  
  
"You know when I saw you I thought you were the cutest little thing."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment but just because Im younger doesn't mean I'm little. I can be cute but not little.  
  
"Ok." Said Ash laughing slightly.  
  
"And I thought you were cute, too."  
  
They spent the whole night talking about random things. After the call ended at around 11 Misty went to sleep feeling really happy. At school Misty and her friends were having a great time talking about other people at lunch when a little argument began.  
  
"Tell me, how ugly is May?" Said Jessie laughing.  
  
"Too ugly for words to all I gotta say." Stated Kara.  
  
"Yeah that bitch has got to do something about that plus she thinks she's mad cute, " said Misty.  
  
"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch, bitch?!?" Yelled May as she walked up to them.  
  
"I think I was talking about you, but why do you care if I say it the whole school says it." Misty smirked.  
  
"You better watch yourself Waterflower."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, bitch,"  
  
"Can you just leave cause your not wanted here?"  
  
"Yeah got nothing to say now that I'm about to kick your ass."  
  
"Whatever. Im leaving." Misty said as she turned around and left the lunch table. Damn why can I never stand up for myself?   
  
Later on Jessie was thinking about Misty's newfound "boyfriend" even though they were not officially together. Being the nosy person she is she calls James to find the out more about him.  
  
{ring ring} {ring ring}  
  
"Hello." Said a smooth seductive voice.  
  
"James stop acting like an ass and help me with something ok?"  
  
"Ok whatever you say baby."  
  
"Ugh. Umm do you know a guy called Ash that's a senior at your school?"  
  
"Yeah everyone knows him."  
  
"So what's he like?"  
  
"He's a crazy ass motherfucker. He beats people up for no reason. I think he's a Schizo."  
  
"Ooo, you can't be serious."  
  
"Yeah man I would never want to mess with him. I treasure my life."  
  
"Ok thanks for that."  
  
"So what do you say about you and me at a movie tomorrow?" James asked slyly.  
  
"I say click."  
  
"Click???"  
  
"Yeah...{click}."  
  
"Damn the bitch hung up oh well Ill get her soon enough."  
  
"How can you hate Math?!? It's the best." Misty said while laughing a little.  
  
"It's too hard besides I sleep a lot in school." Ash said.  
  
"So do I that's why it's the best."  
  
"Your funny, Misty, but I gotta go now. So how about you call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah I will. What time?"  
  
"Any time, you little freshman." Ash said laughing.  
  
"Hey I'm not a little freshman."  
  
"Is it ok if I call you my little freshman?"  
  
"Yeah it's ok if you call me that."   
  
"Aright baby. So call me tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
The next day at school was complete torture for Misty and probably when she lost all her friends.  
  
"Im telling you, Misty, the boy is crazy. You really shouldn't get caught up with him. He could do something to you, " said Jessie.  
  
"Ooo please. You guys have never talked to him ok. So you dont know."   
  
"And you do? You've only been talking to him for 2 weeks. That's not long enough." Yelled Kara.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll be careful but can you stop acting like my Mom I get enough of this at home."  
  
"We are just trying to help you."  
  
"I know and I appreciate it but I am fully capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"We know just be careful ok? I dont want you to get pregnant with some guy who says he not the father."  
  
"Trust me I won't." Misty swore to her friends.  
  
Later on Misty was lying down on her bed thinking. What if he is crazy? Could I really be with someone like that? But I really like him a lot. Even though it seems like he's not over his ex. I know that's because he loved her, but damn does he have to talk about her so much. I'm scared to call him now. I hope he calls but then again I don't. Im so confused. I think I like him enough to be with him even if he is crazy. And he's kinda of depressed sometimes. And he drinks. And he used to cheat on his girlfriends when he was my age. And he talks about his ex's all the time. I can still love him even despite all of those. Wait, did I just say love?!? No I dont love him. Do I? It doesn't matter anyway because he doesn't love me so its 9:30 and I guess I should go to sleep cause he's not calling. But maybe he's not calling because he's waiting for me. But I'm scared and he might be crazy. Oh never mind. This thinking is getting me nowhere.  
  
{ring ring} {ring ring}  
  
"Hello." Misty said nervously.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were going to call me."  
  
"Uhhh yeah I was but uhhh my mom was like bitching over shit and she was all yelling and told me I couldn't talk on the phone."  
  
"Uhhh huh. So why isnt she yelling now?"  
  
"Luckily she just fell asleep so she didn't hear the phone ring."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Anyway you know I thought a lot about you today."  
  
"Really!" Misty said while smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I even wrote a poem about you."  
  
"You did?!? Could I hear it?" Misty asked hopefully.  
  
"No I dont feel like reading it now."  
  
"Aww ok. I thought about you a lot today too."  
  
"Really." Ash said slightly laughing.  
  
"Yeah. My friends are telling me to shut up about you."  
  
"You know Im having the same feelings for you that I had for my ex."  
  
"Really. What happened to the whole Im too young for you thing."  
  
"There's something about you that makes me feel like this."  
  
"Ooo ok."  
  
"I love you, Misty."  
  
"I love you too, Ash."  
  
"You have no idea how hard that was for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because love is a delicate thing."  
  
"Aww. Well you'll be happy to know I love you, too."  
  
"LIAR!!!" Ash yelled jokingly.  
  
"What??" Misty said laughing.  
  
"Liar liar pants on fire."  
  
"Uhhh my pants can't be on fire cause Im not wearing any."  
  
"Really?? Damn I wish I was with you right now. So I could make love to you."  
  
"I wish I was with you right now too."  
  
"LIAR!!"  
  
"You're crazy you know."  
  
Silence  
  
"Hello??" Misty said softly.  
  
"You know I am crazy right?" Ash said in a creepy ominous voice.  
  
"No you're not." Misty said getting a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah I am. I have to take pills so I don't go crazy. So if you ever cheat on me I will kill you.  
  
"Well you'll be happy to know that I'm not a cheater." OMG, he really is crazy. But for some reason I don't care I just want to be with him. "And if you ever cheat on me. I'll go crazy too. I'm one of those quiet crazy people with all this anger built up and it will get loose one day."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not a cheater."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Listen I'm about to go now ok."  
  
"Aright."  
  
"But I want to see you tomorrow.  
  
"Ok just pick me up after school." "Ok. I love you ok?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"No I mean I really love you and I never want to lose you."  
  
"I know and I really love you too and you'll never lose me."  
  
"Ok. Bye." "Bye."  
  
Aww, I can't believe that just happened. I feel soooo happy right now. I don't care what's wrong with him as long as I'm always with him. But he better slow down with that whole sex thing because that's not happening for a while.  
  
At school the next day Misty's so called friends had a field day with her boyfriend being kinda crazy.  
  
"So, Misty when did you guys have sex?" Asked Jessie.  
  
"Uh we didnt have sex ok so drop it."  
  
"Sure you didn't. That's all he's in this for you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's just using you for sex."  
  
"No he's not. How would you know?"  
  
"Because he's like every other sexually active 18 yr. old."  
  
"Ok whatever. Can you leave me alone right now?"  
  
"Fine, but dont get an attitude with me just because you are going out with R.Kelly."  
  
"Jessie just shut the fuck up ok. You don't know shit about what you are talking about."  
  
"Ok later loser."  
  
Damn, what a bitch.  
  
Later on after school when Misty was with Ash at his house. They began to kiss passionately and soon they were on the bed and clothes slowly began to be removed.  
  
"Wait." Misty said softly panting.  
  
"What?" Ash asked curiously.  
  
"I don't really want to at least not yet."   
  
"So what was all that SHIT you were saying before. Were you just agreeing with me to be nice or did you really want to?" Ash said angrily.  
  
"No, I really want to just not now you can understand that can't you?"  
  
"Yea I understand. You're too young. You can't handle me."  
  
"Excuse you, but I can handle you perfectly fine."  
  
"Yeah sure you can. And you're also too young to have sex anyway."  
  
"Actually I'm not. I just think it's too early in our relationship to have sex."  
  
"Whatever. Just let me take you home now ok?"  
  
"Ok fine." So Ash took Misty home and there was complete silence the whole drive there. They left each other in silence.   
  
A/N : Will they ever get past this little issue? Will they ever be together forever? Will they ever lose each other? Even I don't know, so tune in next time for Bleeding Hearts. 


End file.
